


Anything broken, can be fixed

by Skyclimber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astronomer! Oikawa, Bodyworship, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Therapist! Iwaizumi, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"OIKAWA HAD NEVER FOUND A REASON TO BE AWAKE DURING THE DAY BECAUSE HIS LOVE ONLY EXISTED AT NIGHT…  NOW HE FOUND SOMETHING THAT MIGHT CHANGE EVERYTHING."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     It was Oikawa’s first and only night off in the week, Sunday, and he was doing what he did every night, stargazing. Only tonight was special, the past few Sundays had been cloudy and Oikawa hadn’t been able to see much of anything. Even though Oikawa got to look at the stars every night, it was never the same with clients, they always asked questions or failed to understand the magnitude of what they were seeing. Not that it mattered too much to Oikawa if they understood or not, as long as he got to do what he loved he was content. He wasn’t lonely either, he was either sleeping during the day, doing research, or with clients at night.  He was in the middle of adjusting the tripod of one of his better telescopes to look at the clear sky, when he took a step back to get the final piece when he stepped right onto a magazine. His foot slipped from under him, causing his right knee to twist at an awkward angle. He landed with a thump and a groan, grasping his injured knee.

     “Shiiiiiiit!” Oikawa cursed as he laid down, waiting for the waves of pain to fade away, only it wasn’t fading. He laid there clutching his knee slightly rolling back and forth, God this was not good. Oikawa slowly got up and limped over to his small kitchen where he had some medication. His knee had caused him pain before but nothing like this. _It’s too late to call anyone now, and there’s no way I’m going to the hospital, guess I’m stuck until tomorrow._ Oikawa got some water in a cup and downed the medicine. Thankfully the night was about half over and he could sleep for a little while before he had to wake back up to call anyone. So with that he hobbled to his desk to grab his phone before heading back to his room. He plopped on his bed and curled into the position that provided the least amount of pain.

     Oikawa woke with a groan. His knee had swollen to the size of a cantaloupe and was a horrible shade of blue. “Shit! Oh come on…” Oikawa growled into his pillow. He fumbled around in his bedding trying to find his phone to make a call.

     “Kuroo! I need help!” Oikawa groaned into the phone when it clicked on.

     “Hey there night owl, what'cha doing awake?” Came the chipper voice on the other end.

     “Kuroo, I need help! I fell yesterday and my knee is so so so messed up, and I don’t know what to do!” Oikawa’s voiced cracked as he was wracked with a wave of pain.

     “Woah woah, Oikawa slow down, slow down. Your knee is bad again? Have you gone to the hospital?” Kuroo lost all tone in his voice aside from worry.

     “No…. I got a new filter last week, so I don’t have enough money left over for a hospital visit or anything they tell me to do after.”

     “Oikawa! You can’t do anything if you’re injured!” Oikawa heard Kuroo sigh on the other end, “Ok, I don’t have enough to get you into the doctor either, but that physical therapy place down the street from you probably has braces and maybe compression socks, I can loan you enough to get those.”

     “You think those will help?” Oikawa asked nervously.

     “No clue. It’s your knee not mine so I don’t know what will help, but it’s worth a try. Anyways I’ll be at your place in half an hour, so try to make yourself presentable.”

     “Oh Kuroo, I’m always presentable!”

     “When was the last time you went out somewhere during the day - and not to the grocery store?” Oikawa could hear Kuroo smirking.

     “It’s probably been a few weeks, or maybe a month…. Or two. Anyways that has nothing to do with this!”

     “Oh but it does, little night owl. You’ll see.” And with that Kuroo ended the call.

_Weird._

     Oikawa wanted to cry as he got out of bed, this was way worse than last time. He walked back to where he left his pain killers in the kitchen. _Has is really been two months since I went out during the day?_ He quickly downed the medication then hobbled over to his bathroom to take a shower. Stepping out he felt much better, this whole being awake during the day thing was having a stronger effect than he was thinking it would. He got changed as quickly as one could while hopping around on one leg, trying not to hit it on anything. He had just finished getting into his jeans when there was a knock on his door. He threw on the first shirt he could reach, which happened to be a galaxy t-shirt, and waddled out to Kuroo.

     “Why are you wearing jeans, you have to get a KNEE brace?” Kuroo asked like Oikawa was a clueless little puppy.

     “I get that but I don’t want to wake around and have everyone see my knee and start asking questions!” Oikawa fussed.

     “Whatever man, let’s just go get the brace.”

     “Are you sure you’re ok buying me a brace?” Oikawa asked glancing up at his black haired companion.

     “Uh, I think it will only set me back half a month on rent, so yea it’s totally good! Beside you wouldn’t do anything if I wasn’t here to help you with it.” Kuroo responded with a smirk.

     “Shut up I can handle myself! Meanie.” Oikawa said, looking a little downcast.

     The sun on his face felt strange, good but strange. He had grown so accustomed to the dark that seeing everything in light made everything so vibrant and alive. People chatted with each other outside cafes, birds chirped a carefree song, and Oikawa blushed as they passes a couple making out in their car. Oikawa hadn’t thought about being in a relationship with anyone in a while, most of the people who ever asked him out were girls who came by his shop after getting hammered at the local bar. He always refused. It’s not that he didn’t like girls personally, he just didn’t like them in that way. But that way of thinking is what had gotten Oikawa into the situation he was in, in the first place. Now is not the time to be dragging up the past. Oikawa shook himself, as they arrived the sign that read “You break it, we fix it. Physical Therapy.”

      "That is a terrible joke.” Oikawa deadpanned.

     “Let’s just hope they have something to fix you.” Kuroo nudged Oikawa towards the door.

     They walked into a waiting room with a desk at the front, only no one was at it, so they just stood around waiting. Finally they heard some shuffling and the door to behind the desk opened.

     Oikawa took pride in being able to have something to say for anything. But when the man walked out into the open, he was completely speechless. He looked like a model, straight up. He was built WELL BUILT but didn’t look like a cloud like some body builders did. He was slightly shorted than Oikawa and Kuroo but Oikawa would never point that out. He looked about Oikawa and Kuroo’s age too. He had steely green eyes focused on the papers in his hands. Kuroo cleared his throat.

     “Holy shit!” the man yelled, eyes shooting up to the duo standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat before addressing them again. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you come in, have you been waiting long?”

     “Not too long, do you have knee braces or anything for compression?” Kuroo asked seeing as how Oikawa was still in a stunned silence, due of the way the man’s voice rumbled around the room, or how his demeanor just demanded he be listened to and obeyed. Now that he was standing up straight his shirt was stretched across his chest in a way that the stars must’ve aligned to design. But more than anything Oikawa just wanted to see him without it, again, not that he would ever tell the man that.

     “Yea we have both of those, come on back and you can pick. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m the lead therapist here. What kind did your doctor recommend?” The man said before walking around the desk to the door that lead to the main room.

     “Oh, uh, just the basic kind. He says I just need more…… stabilization.” Oikawa stuttered, causing the man to turn and give him a weird look.

     Suddenly Iwaizumi’s demeanor changed into something much more serious, he stiffened a bit, and crease formed between his eye brows. His eyes scalded their way down Oikawa’s body down to his legs with no change to his expression. However once his eyes reached his knees, his scowl deepened.

     “You’re heavily favoring your left leg, what did you do to your right knee?” His eyes snapped back to Oikawa’s

     “Oh, I just twisted it, the doctor said nothing is bad, just wants me to wear a brace while it gets better.” Oikawa managed to get out, he wanted to melt under the therapists gaze.

     “Huh did he now?” the man mumbled turning away, obviously not satisfied with his answer. He started walking again towards a set of doors, stopping in front of the first one. “Go change into the clothes in the room, and come back out.” He had a look in his eye that said he wasn’t going to take no for an answer so Oikawa shuffled into the room and quickly changed into the athletic shorts and plain grey t-shirt. “Good, now come over here. Your friend can either come in with you, but you might prefer it if he waited out in the waiting room.” The man said stated as Oikawa let out a large yawn.

     “I get the changing clothes, but why do you need him alone?” Kuroo asked, concerned now.

     “I’m going to check out his knee, because you obviously didn’t go to a doctor.” Iwaizumi said before walking towards another set of doors. The two friends stood in shock that this guy saw right through their plan.

     “Well, uh you have fun with that Oikawa, I ain’t going in there with you.” Kuroo said before turning tail and strutting back to the waiting room.

     Oikawa was so nervous now, the man had gone into a room, and was obviously waiting for him. Not wanting to upset the man or waste his time Oikawa hobbled into the room after him.

     “Sit on the table.” The therapist instructed bluntly. “Why did you lie about the doctor?”

     “I – I , uh, I don’t have a reason.” What was Oikawa supposed to say? _I don’t have the money to go to a real doctor so I came here to get a brace because my friend said I should?_ Yea he didn’t think that would play out well.

     Iwaizumi approached the table, looking down on Oikawa, “Lay down.” Oikawa’s heart thumped as he did what he was told. Iwaizumi’s eyes finally landed on his knee, “What did you do to make it swell like this?” He asked, a troubled look on his face.

     “I fell.” Oikawa mumbled.

     “That’s it? So you looked at this and said, ‘Nah I don’t have to go to the hospital, I’m fine.’” Iwaizumi looked seriously displeased.

     “I fell last night. And you’re technically a doctor aren’t you?” Oikawa stated, feeling insulted by this man who knew nothing about him.

     “Your knee is the size of a cantaloupe and it’s the color of a blueberry! This is serious.” The man snapped at Oikawa, who jumped at his harsh voice.

     “I’m sorry.” Oikawa whispered.

     Iwaizumi sighed, tension visibly releasing from his back. “I’m sorry I raised my voice that was unfair of me. Anyways, I need to try to find if anything is broken and that’s causing the swelling. This will probably hurt.” Iwaizumi warned.

     Normally Oikawa would put on a brave front and say something like ‘A little pain won’t faze me’ but knowing how his knee was already feeling, he was worried it would hurt more than Iwaizumi let on. So he just nodded and closed his eyes. It started with one warm, surprisingly soft, hand on his shin, slowly rubbing small circles a few inches under the start of the swelling. Then it was a second on his thigh, gently massaging the muscle, getting it to relax.

     “You’re tense, relax.” Iwaizumi said in a voice so soft it surprised Oikawa. “Much better, just like that.” Oikawa could feel himself relaxing under the gentle touches of Iwaizumi, drawing his attention away from his knee.

_This isn’t bad at all._


	2. Chapter 2

      Iwaizumi moved his hands closer to the area of inflammation on the knee, trying to judge the damage. He tried to be as quick as possible, but he could see the man’s body was tensed from the pain. When he didn’t find anything major he released the pressure and went back to massaging his thigh.

     “I’m sorry that hurt, you are more swollen than I thought but, external swelling is better than internal swelling.  Thankfully it felt like everything was fine with your bones.” Iwaizumi said getting louder as he talked more. The muscles under his hands were firm and tight, refusing to loosen up.  Since his body wasn’t responding at all with the massage, Iwaizumi reached under the table to grab a tube. He quickly squeezed a small amount of gel onto his hand before rubbing them together and going back to massaging around his knee. Iwaizumi slowly worked his way back to the joint, applying new gel whenever he moved to a new part of skin. By then his hands were tingling, and he was finally at the edge of the swelling. Iwaizumi took a deep breath before picking the tube up and squirting the gel directly onto the knee. The man below him hissed and moved to pull his knee back.

     “Shhh, you have to sit still for just a minute, you will feel better after, I promise.” Iwaizumi said in that soft voice again. The stranger couldn’t seem to sit still though, whenever Iwaizumi would try to rub in the gel he would twitch and groan, which obviously caused himself even more pain. Finally Iwaizumi had to hold his leg down as he gingerly took two fingers towards his knee to massage the gel around. At first it was slow going, Iwaizumi making tiny circles in the gel, moving it slowly around his knee. Even though Iwaizumi was being as gentle as he could, he could see how much it was straining his client to not fight back. Just when his muscles tensed to make another pull for his leg, Iwaizumi finished rubbing in the last of the gel. Right after Iwaizumi removed his hand and the gel cooled, he could see the relief spread across Oikawa’s face, and his whole body relaxed against the table. Both he and Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief when his body started to uncoil. He was still breathing heavy, from the exertion his body held of not screaming, and withstanding the pain.

     “If you won’t go to a doctor, then you need to come back here once the swelling goes on so I can get a better look.” Iwaizumi said, his voice still soft, but quickly returning to its firm tone. “I’m going to assume you didn’t go to a real doctor because it was expensive. So what I’m going to do it help is treat you as much as I can for as little as I can, because you need help for that knee.”

     “That would be bad for your business, wouldn’t it?” The man asked, and Iwaizumi could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

     “Not if I only charge you for medication or something I have to order. Also, I can’t see you when I have another patient scheduled. But if I see you before hours like this, it should be fine.” Iwaizumi said, scratching the back of his head.

     “This is before hours? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, all the lights were on and you didn’t have a time schedule on your door, except for the weekend!” He said in a hurry.

     “It’s fine, I didn’t put a time schedule up so if I had a walk-in, like you, they could still come in.” Iwaizumi was knew his voice was soft again but he couldn’t help it, he cares about this stranger sitting on his table.

     “You must really love your job don’t you Iwa-chan.” Came the mumbled response.

     The name caught Iwaizumi off guard and his head snapped to look at where the man, only to find he had fallen asleep. His chest rising and falling steadily, and his face showed no sign of the pain that was previously etched onto it. _He probably didn’t sleep well last night if his leg was this swollen._ Iwaizumi left the room to find the friend.

     “So what’s the word Doc, he gunna live?” The man asked when Iwaizumi made it back to the waiting room.

     “Yea, yea, of course he will live. Why do you ask, is there medical history he didn’t tell me?” Iwaizumi asked, tensing up.

     “No, no, nothing like that, you just came out with a weird look.”

     “Oh, he uh, he fell asleep in the middle of a conversation.” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle.

     The man showed no sign of shock, only a mix of amusement and exasperation. He finally said, “Oh man, what a tool. I’m sorry about him, he works nights and isn’t usually awake now.” Then the man got very serious. “He won’t tell me this, so he probably won’t tell you, but he is really stretching himself out thin here, and he is really stressed because of it. I’m worried about him to be honest.” After he finished saying that, he seemed to pop back to his usual jocular self. “But now that he is in your caring hands, I will have less to worry about! Now I can go wake up our sleeping beauty if you want us out of your hair. Oh! The name is Kuroo Tetsurou, thank you for taking care of Oikawa.” Kuroo said, clapping Iwaizumi on the back.

     “Go right ahead, he is in the fourth door on the right.” Iwaizumi said pointing through the wall to the main room. “Oh and I’ll go look for a brace.”

     Kuroo walked out, and Iwaizumi headed behind the desk to where he kept his paperwork and supply lists. Seeing he had the brace he wanted he quickly put all the papers back, got out a pen and paper to write down his email.  Setting that aside he walked to the small closet in the main room where he kept all his supplies. He finally found the right brace, which was conveniently buried on the bottom shelf under stuff Iwaizumi didn’t even know he had.

     Standing up, and turning around just in time to catch Kuroo’s friend, back in his original clothes, staring at him before he quickly diverted his eyes. Oh God was that a blush? Not that Iwaizumi was checking him out either. No, no that would be completely inappropriate. But that shirt did look really good on him, the way it hung loosely off his shoulders but still compliments his athletic stature. And those jeans, well aside from the swollen bulge where his knee should have been, clung to his body in just the right places, showing off the complex layers of muscles that bunched together- _Just like every other human on the earth, god Iwaizumi, get your head out of the gutter. You just met him for gods-sake._

     Kuroo chuckled, noting the little stare down that was going on before him. “Did he ever introduce himself? Sorry, he’s pretty socially inept.”

     The friend shot Kuroo a look like he had just kicked a puppy, and he was that puppy, before addressing Iwaizumi, “I’m sorry I fell asleep, my name is Oikawa Tooru,”

     “A pleasure, don’t worry about falling asleep, Kuroo told me you were more of a night person.” That earned Kuroo a weird look from Oikawa, and then a slightly bashful look for Iwazumi after Kuroo just raised his eyebrows back at Oikawa. “I wrote down my email so you can let me know when the swelling has gone down and you can come back in, and I have your brace right here.” Iwaizumi said, extending his hand to Oikawa who just stared like it was a rabid animal.

     “Th-that’s my brace?” Wow, he has a knack for looking like a kicked puppy, with those big brown eyes of his.

      “Well actually, it’s an immobilizer, but yes. Since your knee is so swollen, this will provide stability, support, and it won’t squeeze your knee too much, and once the swelling goes down we can readjust it to fit your leg again.”

     “Oh, ok, if it will help.” Oikawa said, still looking at the brace like it had personally attacked him.

     “Would you prefer something else?”

     “No, no, it’s fine.”

     “Ok, then you should wear it all the time except when you sleep or shower.” Iwaizumi said as he led the duo back into the waiting room. “Please sit so I can size the brace.” He undid all of the latches in the brace and setting it under Oikawa’s leg. “Ok, I don’t think your jeans will mess will the sizing, but if it does then you can tighten it later.” Iwaizumi started with the top most latch which clipped in about halfway up Oikawa’s thigh. “Can you straighten out your leg for me please? You can rest it on my leg if you need to.” Oikawa did just that, and Iwaizumi proceeded to latch the bottom clip, then back up to the top, then down, and so on until they met at the middle. “Ok, see this on the sides? It’s the lock, so if it’s like this, then it’s free to move, but if you lock it, it will keep your leg straight.” Iwaizumi said pointing to the inside and outside of Oikawa’s knee. “Anyways, I think that’s all you need today, I have an appointment soon, so I can’t do much more right now. Be sure to email me if your knee gets worse or if the swelling gets better….. So I guess that means just email me.” Iwaizumi said scratching the back of his head.

     “We have to pay you.” Kuroo piped in from the opposite side of the room. When had he gone other there? He had been so quiet Iwaizumi had forgotten he was there.

     “Oh it’s fine, we didn’t do anything today.”

     “The brace at least.”

     “Iwa we are not not going to pay you!” Oikawa chipped, looking like he might fall back asleep if he had to sit there much longer.

     Iwaizumi noticed the nickname once again but decided to chalk it up to Oikawa being so tired. Instead he just sighed, “Fine you can put a down payment on the loaner brace, for you to buy it would be crazy since you won’t need it for too long.”

     With both of them looking satisfied that there were paying at least something, they walked out, “Bye Iwaizumi, thank you so much!” Oikawa said with a smile that was designed to break hearts.

     “Be careful with your knee. Bye Kuroo, bye Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said with a little wave. Not only did he probably enjoy heading Oikawa say his name more than he should have but, he really liked the way Oikawa’s name rolled off his tongue.

     Almost like it was meant to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS?? a timely update?? magical.


	3. Chapter 3

     Somehow, after stumbling into his workspace, Oikawa managed to clean up, cook lunch, and set up for this evenings clients. Then he finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had been eating away at him. It had only been one night where he hadn’t slept much, then gotten up early; but it seemed like this immense weight had been hefted onto his shoulders. Kuroo didn’t stick around for long, which was alright, he had his own job to get to, own boyfriend, own life. Oikawa didn’t sleep so much as he simply laid there, relaxed, and allowed his mind to calmly wonder. He first thought about Kuroo and his boyfriend Daichi, they seemed to be doing well together, they complimented each other well from what Oikawa knew of Daichi.

     Oikawa remembered the days back in high school when he had been popular and had been asked on dates all the time. Oikawa thought about those days often, but could never bring himself to wish he was still in them. Being popular was exhausting, feeling the pressure of wanting to please everyone, and always having to think of the perfect thing to do in each situation. Sure it wasn’t all bad, but those days contributed heavily to Oikawa’s desire for seclusion when he chose a career, hence what he was doing now.

     His knee gave a twitch and his mind flowed over what had happened earlier. He mostly remembered being so tired, but there was something just itching in the back of his mind that he should remember happening. He lay there scowling as he tried to wade through the haze that encompassed all that he had done earlier. Ok, Kuroo came to pick him up, and took him to the physical therapy place. _It had a terrible pun as its name._ For some reason, that single detail unlocked the door, and he remembered clearly what had happened. Oikawa’s face blossomed into a bright, hot, flaming blush as he remembered Iwaizumi. Remembered the way his voice rumbled in his chest before appearing as smooth and rich. Remembered the way his eyes burned away all of Oikawa’s facades. He remembered how nice his butt looked as he knelt down to get to the bottom shelf of the cabinet, then he remembered how a tiny smirk had appeared when he caught Oikawa staring. But most of all, he remembered his hands, the way they soft and warm they massaged his leg. The way they spread a tingling, burning, sensation all over his leg, and sure that was probably the gel, but Oikawa still thought of it as an extension of Iwaizumi. Just like his hands, his voice was soft and caring, like he was willing his voice to take away what was hurting Oikawa.

     And it just might.

     The rest of Oikawa’s day was haunted by thoughts of Iwaizumi. It was strange really, almost like he wanted to know every little detail about the man who had enraptured him. How he lived, what food he liked, what music he liked, what his hobbies were, Oikawa wanted to know every mundane thing.

     As the day progressed, things escalated. He wanted to know more personal things, like what he smelled like fresh out of the shower – _what he looked like would be nice too,_ \- if his muscles looked as good out of the shirt as they did in, if he was ticklish, and if not then where he was sensitive. But there was one thing that Oikawa was thinking about more than anything else. Was Iwaizumi even gay? Surely that stare down they had meant he wasn’t completely opposed or disgusted by Oikawa checking him out. Oikawa’s body heated up as he remembered the way Iwaizumi drug his eyes down his body, as if he was stripping his down right there. _But what if he wasn’t gay._

     Oikawa’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating, the screen lit up with Kuroo’s face.

     “Hey, what’s up?” Oikawa answered.

     “Hey, when are you gunna give that therapist an email?” Came Kuroo’s deep voice.

     “Uh when the swelling goes down, like he said.” Oikawa mumbled.

     “Nooo, when are you really going to give him an email?” Kuroo’s voice picked up on the other end.

     “What does that even mean?”

     “You’re so oblivious sometimes. When are you going to ask him out?”

     “I barely know the guy! I don’t even know if he is gay!”

     “Of course he is gay! You think I would tell you to look nice and personally take you to a therapist if he wasn’t gay, what kind of friend do you take me as?” Kuroo feigned being insulted.

     “How do you know he is gay, you didn’t look like you recognized each other.”

     “Aside from how you two were practically eye fucking each other? My friend knows him and told me about him, and since you haven’t gone on a date is ages, and I’m set with Daichi, I figured why the hell not.” Kuroo was talking like that should have been the most obvious thing ever.

     “Ok, so he is gay, that doesn’t mean we will go out! Yea he is really attractive and all, but I don’t really know him.” Oikawa was mumbling now, just trying to find a way to appease Kuroo without having to ask Iwaizumi out.

     “You can get to know him by dating, problem solved!”

     “That sounds terrible.” “If you don’t email him by Wednesday night, I will, for you of course.” Kuroo threatened.

     Before Oikawa could protest, Kuroo hung up.

 

* * *

 

  

   Wednesday had come and gone, and suddenly it was Friday, and Oikawa had been so busy he completely forgot about Kuroo’s threat, He also forgot to email Iwaizumi even after he noticed the swelling went down. Pretty much Oikawa was too busy to have time to think about anything that wasn’t work. He had to wake up before sunset, and go to bed after sunrise. It was strange, not only had he never had this many customers this often, but they had never kept him this busy either. They were actually interested in more than just seeing the stars. They often asked questions about what they were seeing, where in the galaxy they were seeing, when they should come back to see different constellations, looking at maps, charts, and phases, one group even asked him about his telescopes. It was fun for Oikawa for sure, but it was also exhausting because he would stay up late with his customers talking about it all, then he would either stay up even later looking up new stuff he may have missed, or wake up early to do it again.

     Every second Friday was usually his grocery, laundry, cleaning day if he ever felt up to all that. It often required inhumane amounts of coffee, energy drinks, and loud music, just to keep him awake; plus a few powernaps mixed in. Of course that had to be this Friday.

     Thankfully Oikawa had managed to get to sleep at a decent hour last night, meaning five am. He slept until ten, then drug himself into a cold shower to wake up. He scowled at himself in the mirror. His hair was already curling out every direction, and he had some pretty bad eye bags. He quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair before heading back to his room to put clothes on. When he finally jiggled himself into his pants, and put on one of his favorite t-shirts he noticed the light on his phone blinking.

     Kuroo had texted him.   “You better drag your ass out of bed and be at the physical therapist by 10:30.”

     Oikawa stared at his phone. _Physical therapist, shit._ Oikawa glanced at the clock, it read 10:25. _SHIT!_

     Oikawa grabbed the brace, slipped into his shoes, and ran out the door. When he finally made it to the gym front, his knee was aching, he was out of breath, and he felt damp with sweat. His phone read 10:32. Oikawa sighed before pushing through the door.

     “You’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a much slower build than I originally anticipated, but its gunna be so fluffy! I just ahhhh I'm so excited guys. I hope you like it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Oikawa can't control what he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is going to be a little longer than past chapters because theres a whole bunch of therapy stuff, but it gets better!

               Iwaizumi turned to look at who Kuroo was addressing to see Oikawa leaning against his door frame.  He was breathing heavy, and had sweat shining on his forehead.  Iwaizumi would have said he was happy to see Oikawa, but once his eyes made it past Oikawa’s rosy face, Iwaizumi’s blood heated up for a different reason.  Oikawa was heavily favoring his left knee, and the brace was nowhere near his knee.  Oikawa finally took notice of Iwaizumi, and his eyes betrayed him.  They widened as he quickly shoved the brace in Iwaizumi’s direction.

               “The swelling went down a few days ago, but I didn’t have time to email you or come in.”

               Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that he had been waiting rather anxiously for the email, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the other man.  He was a strange paradox, his body sagged slightly, there were bags under his eyes, and his whole demeanor just oozed _overworked;_ but his eyes told a completely different story.  They were bright and open, they seemed to be tempting Iwaizumi with something secretive.  Iwaizumi fought the urge to step closer to get a better view of them.  Unlike last time, there weren’t clouded with pain, nor were they struggling to stay open.  Iwaizumi wondered if he always looked like a child in a candy store, or if it was something else that elicited such a look.  Iwaizumi shook his head at the thought, something about this guy just brought out the most random thoughts.

               “Is it still hurting like it was when it was swollen?”  Iwaizumi sighed, taking the brace.

               “Um, kinda.  It hurts, but it’s a different kind of pain than when it was swollen.”

               “Let’s go back to the backroom, and I’ll take a look.  Thank you for bringing him in Kuroo, are you going to stay this time too?”  Iwaizumi said motioning back to the main room.

               “Nah I gotta get to work, but take care of him.”  Kuroo said with a wave before walking out.

               “Do you want to change first?”  Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, who had a befuddled look on his face as Kuroo walked out.

               “Uh, yea, I guess.  Did Kuroo email you or something?”

               “Yea, he said you probably would forget to email me, and something else that didn’t make sense.  No never mind it’s nothing.”  Iwaizumi said leading Oikawa towards a changing room.

               “Oh god, he didn’t say anything weird did he?”  Oikawa whined, as he entered the room.

               “No, I think he just messaged me when he meant to message someone else.  It was a list of foods, music, and movies.  He didn’t give an explanation though.”

               When Oikawa came out of the room, he looked like he was thinking about something real hard. “Yea, he sent me some weird mail too but it wasn’t anything like that.”  Oikawa chuckled before looking at the ground.  _What had Kuroo sent Oikawa that would make him look like that?_

               Iwaizumi lead Oikawa to the same evaluation room they used last time.  Once Oikawa was laying down Iwaizumi noticed a few things.  First, the swelling had definitely gone down.  Secondly, since the swelling had gone down, Iwaizumi was able to see the extent of Oikawa’s muscle structure.  _Can’t say I was expecting that._

               “How often do you exercise, Oikawa?”  Iwaizumi asked.  Oikawa’s leg twitched as Iwaizumi places his hands on it.

               “Uh, I used to work out much more often in university, but now it’s mostly just basic work like lifting my equipment.”

               “What did you do in university?” Iwaizumi asked as he began poking around Oikawa’s leg.  Of course poking around meant testing tendons, ligaments, joint strength, and muscle levels, all the while praying he wasn’t hurting the man too much.

               “I was the starting setter for the volleyball team my second and third year.”  Oikawa said, a hint of pride glinting in his eye.  “Ok, OW!  Whatever you just did freaking hurt!”  Oikawa tried to crane his neck to see where Iwaizumi had his hands on his knee.

               “Here?”  Iwaizumi asked as he pushed right on the joint line.  _Oh shit. That’s not good…._

“Yeessss!”  Oikawa hissed, as his back arched.

               “Does it hurt more or less if I press here?”  Iwaizumi asked moving his hand aside.

               “Less, but it still hurts.”  _Good, the pain isn’t isolated to just the joint line._  Iwaizumi gave an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief.  Iwaizumi continued on with his tests with much less resistance and much less pain. 

               “Ok, so without more extensive medical tests I can’t tell you exactly if anything is wrong, but I can try some exercises and stretches to see if it helps.”  Oikawa looked both hopeful and worried at the same time.  “First I need you to do some stuff for me.  I need you to walk out that door, go to the opposite wall, and then walk back to me.”

               Oikawa obeyed, and Iwaizumi focused solely on the way he walked, the way his right knee moved in comparison to his left, how his muscles moved and fired, how his joint extended and flexed.  All the while Iwaizumi was ruling out possible things that could be going on inside that knee.  Finally Oikawa made it back to the small room.

               “Ok, next I need you to step out here, and jump, not like a hop, but jump as high as you can.”

               Again, Oikawa obeyed without comment.  His vertical was impressive, Iwaizumi continued to be surprised by how fit Oikawa was even though he hadn’t been doing any rigorous strength training.  _That is about to change though._  However, even though his vertical was good, his form was an absolute atrocity.

               Iwaizumi motioned for Oikawa to come in and lay back down on the table.  “Well, I can tell you one thing for sure.  You’re exterior muscles around your knee are weaker than the interior muscles, this is causing an incorrect torqueing movement with your knee, and I think that could be causing you pain.”  Iwaizumi said as he pointed to each muscle group in turn.  “So what we need to do is to start strengthening these outside muscles to rebalance the pull on your knee, and hopefully alleviate the pain.”

               Oikawa was staring rather wide eyed at Iwaizumi, like the man had started spewing another language.  “Wait, so the pain isn’t from the fall?”

               “I think the fall sparked the pain, but I think you would have started feeling discomfort sooner rather than later because of how off your legs are.”

               “And, what’s wrong with my leg?  In English this time please.”

               Iwaizumi sighed.  “Ok your knee is a hinge joint correct?  It moves like this.”  Iwaizumi motioned with his hands.  “Well, because these muscles,” Iwaizumi began poking the inside of Oikawa’s thigh, “are stronger than these muscles,” now he was poking the outside of Oikawa’s leg, “in every movement you make, your knee is also moving like this, with the joint twisting where it shouldn’t.  While that may not be the main problem here, it definitely won’t hurt to fix that issue before it become something worse.”

               “Oh.”  Oikawa was definitely still looking at him weird.  _I’m positive there is nothing on my face.  Then why is he looking at me like that?_ “I-I’m sorry, that makes sense, so how do we fix that?”

               “Well, we will start off slow, with some basic exercises to strengthen those muscles, as well as your core and butt – glutes, sorry.”  Iwaizumi said.

               “What, is my butt not good enough for you, Iwaizumi?”  Oikawa mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

               “Hey, your glutes not firing properly is probably a main reason your other muscles are acting up.  So yes, most likely your butt is not good enough.” Iwaizumi laughed.  “I’m here to fix that.”

               “Oh, fix it huh?”  Oikawa sat up and snorted at Iwaizumi.

               “Well you are a client, of course I’m going to try to fix it!  And not really even a client, more like – I don’t even know what you are.”

               “Ok yea, but – I-I’m more than just my body, however perfect its structure may be, with my abs and butt muscles!”  Oikawa sputtered out.  Iwaizumi had to hold back his laugh at how everything Oikawa just said was the opposite of what Iwaizumi had told him.

               “You do realize your structure is quite imperfect and that’s why we are having this issue, right?”

               “Oh I’m sorry my body isn’t like yours; perfectly chiseled by some greater power to drive both women and men crazy with sexual desire –“Oikawa froze, eyes wide.  Iwaizumi’s face lit up bright red like someone had shone a red light right onto his face, but it was nothing compared to Oikawa.  To say Oikawa’s face was red would be an understatement, it was more like a convoluted mix of ghastly pale, and fiery red at the same time.  Iwaizumi thought the man was going to bolt from the room, instead he fell face down onto the bed and just buried his face into the pillow.

               Whether it was the worst timing, or the best; a bell rang, signaling someone had entered the building.

               “Stay put.”  Iwaizumi grunted as he got up to check the front.  All he heard as he left was a groan muffled by the pillow.

 _“Perfectly chiseled by some greater power” huh._  Iwaizumi had never heard that one before, and he didn’t want to think on how much it had affected him.  His face continued to flush as he walked to the front.

* * *

 

               Oikawa wanted to die.

               “’Perfectly chiseled by some higher power’ really Oikawa?”  Oikawa moaned into the pillow for the thousandth time.   _Sure I got turned on when Iwaizumi was talking all medical, but he didn't mean to say something like that!_

               He heard voices out in the main area, so gathering his strength he got back into his clothes and slowly inched the door open.  Peeking out he saw Iwaizumi occupied with a cute, young woman.   _Now is my chance._   Oikawa began creeping out of the room, towards the main exit.

               His mind was racing again.  _I was doing so well today to!  I was obeying without talking back, or giving any hints of how I felt.  Hell I didn’t even get a boner!_

               Oikawa had only made it a few feet out of the door before he was stopped.

               “I said stay put Oikawa.  Go change back into the other clothes and lay back on the bench, I have one test left.”  Iwaizumi’s voice resonated throughout the silent room.  He hadn’t even turned around.

_Oikawa really wanted to die._

               He obeyed, walking back to the room like the scolded puppy he was.  He had been laying on the bed for a while just listening to the low rumble of Iwaizumi’s voice in the other room.

               Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting, he knew he had said too much, but he had no idea how Iwaizumi would react!  Was Iwaizumi keeping him here because he was mad about what Oikawa had said or was there something else?  Just because someone is gay doesn’t mean they like anyone who shows any interest, or don’t get pissed by unwanted flirting! _God I’m so stupid!_

               At some point during Oikawa’s lament Iwaizumi had come back in the small room, and was standing by the door watching Oikawa’s inner battle reflect on his face.

               “I have a question, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said when Oikawa finally recognized he was in the room.  “You said I sexually frustrate both men and women… Are you one of those men?”  Iwaizumi’s voice was strong, but his eyes spoke nervousness.

               Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock.  That was not what he was expecting.  Not wanting to ruin the moment by saying something stupid again, he gave a small nod.

               Iwaizumi let out a small sigh and looked to be fighting a smile.  “Then would you want to get some coffee or something this weekend?”

_God fucking YES._

               “Sure, that sounds really nice, Iwaizumi!” Oikawa managed to get out around his smile.

 _"_ Good.  Now that that is out of the way, it is time to start your exercises.”  As Iwaizumi walked out of the door, Oikawa saw something.  Iwaizumi was _smiling._

_Maybe Oikawa wanted to live, at least a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE IT IS. Thank you so much for reading to this point guys! Now that these first chapters had set the stage for the rest of the story we can finally get into the relationship building yaaaaaay!! I'm super excited about the next few chapters and i hope yall are too!


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok, I know I said we would get coffee, but I need to go get a book from the library for a friend who got banned.  We can get coffee after though, I promise!” Iwaizumi looked apologetically at Oikawa.  Bokuto was going to owe him big time when they finally got together.  How much trouble does someone have to be to get banned from the library?

“I love the library!  I don’t mind at all.”  Oikawa chipped with a smile, from the seat next to Iwaizumi.

“It won’t be long I promise!  I know right where to find the book and we will be out in a few minutes.”  Iwaizumi said when they made it to the library.

“Don’t feel like you need to rush!  I have a book I want to find too, so I will be out looking for it.”  With that Oikawa skipped off, leaving Iwaizumi to wince at his knee.  _No, this is a date, don’t get on about his knee.  If he can skip let him skip._  

Not long passed before Iwaizumi was done looking for his book, and began looking for Oikawa.  Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t find Oikawa anywhere.  He had spent close to ten minutes just searching the library seats for the man.  “Has the library always been this big?”  Iwaizumi mumbled in exasperation.  He walked through aisle after aisle, passed multiple people who gave him strange looks, and even discovered a few genres he didn’t even know existed. 

As the search continued Iwaizumi got more and more nervous that Oikawa had simply gotten bored and left.  _Oh god, what if he was mad about coming here and left.  Would he do that?  Is he that kind of person?  God I have no idea._ In Iwaizumi’s worried wandering he managed to get himself lost in a library.  _How does someone get lost in a library?_  Iwaizumi cursed himself.  As he turned down a new aisle to begin walking in what he hoped to be the right way he almost tripped over a long pair of legs sticking out in the aisle.  Looking down he saw Oikawa nestled up in a bean bag with a huge book spread over his legs. 

“There you are Iwaizumi!  I was thinking you might never find me back here.”  Oikawa smiled.

“What did you find?  And how did you find this place?”  Iwaizumi breathed a sigh trying to hide how worried he had been.

Oikawa’s eyes lit up with excitement at the question about the book.  “It’s a book full of pictures from the Hubble Telescope!  They are in crazy high definition and they are so BEAUTIFUL!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled as Oikawa began flopping around on the chair trying to make room for him.  He glanced up and shot Iwaizumi a smile and patted the area of bean bag next to him expectantly.

Iwaizumi maintained his amused smile as he plopped down and looked at the book that was placed halfway on his leg, and then he understood.  The page Oikawa had open was a picture of something called the Trapezium.  Why they named it something like that Iwaizumi had no idea, but it was breath taking.  Even though the picture was an abstract swirl of colors and specs, it was like the mind recognized it was something more astounding that anything that could be seen on the earth, and decided it was worth staring at.  When Iwaizumi was finally able to tear his eyes away from the picture itself he found the little paragraph associated with the picture, which made almost no sense to him at all; it was the four brightest stars of Trapezium cluster in the Orion nebula, but other than that Iwaizumi had no idea what the rest meant.  His eyes wandered back to the picture.  It seemed impossible that something that beautiful could exist in the universe, and people had no idea about it.  It was almost like someone had taken a picture of ecstasy itself, renamed it, and placed it in the sky.  Just looking at the picture was enough to elicit feelings of awe and wonder. 

The feeling of knowing that what you’re looking at is only an inconsequentially small segment of what’s really out there; and that our world, the place where we spend our entire existence may not even appear as a spec on the pages of this book.  Some people may dislike the feeling, the realization that they are so microscopically small in the universe, but Iwaizumi kind of liked it.  It felt like a security net, that no matter how bad he fucked up his life, or possibly even the world initially around him, he could never mess up the ethereal eternal beauty that watched over this world.

Iwaizumi glanced up, expecting to see his emotions reflected on Oikawa’s face.  Instead his eyes met directly with Oikawa’s.  Oikawa smiled shyly, glancing back down to the book.  But when he looked back up his eyes shone like stars in the night.  _No._   Iwaizumi realized it wasn’t that his eyes were stars, but rather that the stars, the real ones, had found a better home and imprinted themselves on his eyes, so now they twinkled there.  And oh the irony that Oikawa was oblivious to some of the most breath taking stars even existed.  Iwaizumi may never tell Oikawa but he might like the milky brown galaxy more than the Milky Way.

“So, could you tell me what we are even looking at?”  Iwaizumi asked, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

“You don’t even know what it is?”  Oikawa asked, like he assumed anyone would know what it was.

“Not a clue, other than what that little box said.”

Thankfully Oikawa didn’t seem annoyed at all, but simply went about naming and describing differences in star clusters, nebulas, galaxies, formulations, constellations and so much more.  By the end Iwaizumi had trouble keeping up.

After the initial surge of information had passed, they simply sat there looking through the book with Iwaizumi asking questions every once in a while, or Oikawa occasionally pointing out facts that weren’t given in the book.

Iwaizumi was amazed he was able to stay focused for so long; but something about the way the light caught Oikawa’s face just right as it was framed by his hair, or the way his voice would pitch up when he got excited, of the way their legs and shoulders pressed together as they shared the bean bag, just seemed to content him.

_In that moment Iwaizumi needed nothing more._

 

* * *

 

Oikawa wanted something more.

He didn’t know exactly how long they had been sitting, but the sun had gone down and Oikawa’s stomach was beginning to growl.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t been enjoying himself, or been counting down the minutes until they could leave, it was quite the opposite really.  He loved every minute he got to spend here with Iwaizumi, but he had lost feeling in his legs a while ago, and his back was beginning to hurt. 

Almost as though his stomach understood his thoughts it rumbled so loud someone who was walking by stared as they passed.

“Oh thank God, I thought I was the going to pass out from hunger.”  Iwaizumi groaned as he stretched.  In doing so, he revealed the tiniest strip of his stomach, and Oikawa realized he was thirsty too.  “Do you want to just check this book out for later?”

Oikawa stood, holding the book in one hand and helped Iwaizumi up with the other.  “No.  Actually I already have it at home, and I tend to forget to bring book back and get fined.”  Oikawa scratched the back of his neck and glanced down at their hands.  He smiled, and Iwaizumi, noticing the way Oikawa was looking at their hands, loosened his grip on Oikawa’s hand so he could intertwine their fingers together.  When he finally met Oikawa’s eyes again, he had a faint blush dusting his cheeks.  Oikawa loved the way the heat from Iwaizumi’s hand was spreading through his own, and the way his broad hand enclosed Oikawa’s slender fingers.

“Of course you have this book, why did I think you didn’t?  Do you want to get dinner together then?”  Iwaizumi smiled. 

Oikawa glanced at his phone for the time.  “Sure, I would love that.  I just need to be back at my shop by 8.” 

Oikawa smiled as he led Iwaizumi back to the populated side of the library.  Maybe he could open the shop later than usual today.

_Oikawa gently swung their hands in between them as they walked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY it begins!!  
> http://the-idealess-blogger.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Iwaizumi sees a new side of Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is totally not how i originally planned this chapter but hey, stuff changes and i actually really like this chapter. there is a bit of a time jump of about two months, where they have been dating! Also a bit of angst this chapter. Also this chapter is a bit longer than my other ones, i think... maybe.. i dont know XD

Iwaizumi looked up from his book to glance at Oikawa next to him in the bean bag chair.  This spot at the back of the library had quickly become their favorite date spot.  Iwaizumi glanced over Oikawa’s shoulder to see his eyes focused on a game he was playing on his phone.  It was that puzzle game where you had to move pieces to free one piece to make it through to the other side.  What really caught Iwaizumi’s attention though was how fast Oikawa was moving through the puzzles.  _Swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, “Cleared”._ Oikawa was flying through puzzles at around 5 seconds a piece.  _Swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, “Cleared”._ Iwaizumi watched as he cleared puzzle after puzzle faster than Iwaizumi could realize what pieces he was moving, and by the look on Oikawa’s face, it didn’t seem to be a mental challenge either.  _Swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, restart, swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, “Cleared”._ Iwaizumi continued to watch Oikawa in fascination, until one puzzle made Oikawa freeze. _Swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, restart, freeze._ Oikawa’s eyebrows pulled in a little, and he began nibbling on the inside of his cheek. _Swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe, “Cleared”._ Oikawa let out a sigh that would have been inaudible if Iwaizumi hadn’t been paying such close attention to him, and let his phone fall into his lap.

“Hey, Oikawa.”  Iwaizumi broke the silence, causing Oikawa to jump slightly.

“Yea?”  Oikawa responded, turning to face his boyfriend.

“Do you know what my favorite subject in college was, well aside from the actual therapy classes?”  Iwaizumi asked, looking Oikawa in the eye, and saw something strange there, something out of place.

“No, tell me, what was it?”  Oikawa said with a small smile.

“Psychology.  Can you guess why?”

“So you know more ways to torment your patients?”  Oikawa joked with a wide grin, only to receive a small slap on the leg.

“Not exactly, you cheeky punk.  I enjoyed it so much because it gave me a unique experience of being able to understand people both physically and mentally, at least a little bit.”  Iwaizumi said, enjoying the way Oikawa’s smile had finally moved back to his eyes.

“Oh, I see.  Why do you bring that up now?”  Oikawa glances down to Iwaizumi’s hand that rested on his leg.

“Well watching you play your game reminded me of something.  People have things they do subconsciously, things that they don’t even realize they are doing to help them not do something else.  Like people who quit smoking often have to do other things with their hands, or snack on food to keep their mouths busy.  You have a lot of ticks too, and one of them is that game.  You always play some puzzle game on your phone when you are worried about something, or thinking too hard.  And I also noticed, that the harder you’re thinking the faster you solve the puzzles.  So tell me, what has got you so worked up that you are flying through those puzzles faster than I can watch?”  Iwaizumi frowns when he sees that strange look come back into Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa just sighs and leans further into the bean bag, and consequentially, further into Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi seizing the opportunity slipped his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, and pulls him even closer.  Oikawa only stares at his hands for a while, with that concentrated look on his face.  Iwaizumi notices his hands twitching a little, like he is trying to solve a puzzle in his head.  _Ahh._

“It’s just – I just – I.”  Oikawa stumbles over his words before he stops again and glares at his hands.

“It’s ok, if you don’t want to talk about it with me, babe.”  Iwaizumi said, trying to soothe some of the growing creases in Oikawa’s brow.  Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

Oikawa looks up at the pet name, finally meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze.  “No, no – I – I want to.  I just.  I just don’t know how to say it properly.”

Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa’s arm with the hand he has draped around his shoulders.  “That’s ok, try me anyways, and see if I can help you think it out. Or don’t, which ever you want.”  Iwaizumi gives him a small smile he hopes is reassuring.

Oikawa takes a deep breath before nodding.  “Ok.  I guess I’m just nervous.  ‘Bout _this,_ ‘bout _us._  I can’t think of any logical reason why, other than I just haven’t done this in so long, and you’re so amazing, and I just don’t want to be a letdown for you because of who I am.”

Iwaizumi was speechless.  He had been expecting many things, but not that.  From the outside Oikawa, looked like a cocky, stuck up punk, who was obsessed with space, but now Iwaizumi was seeing a side of him that probably not many had seen.  In the past, Iwaizumi dealt with Oikawa’s self-deprecating jokes by swiftly smacking some sense into him, but here it didn’t seem like a joke, and Iwaizumi knew treating it as such would be insensitive.  Instead he just pulled Oikawa even closer, until his head was smushed against Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Now, I want you to listen to me very closely ok, Oikawa?”  Iwaizumi felt Oikawa nod slowly against his chest, and then still.  “You would have to do something absolutely unheard of to make me leave you, because I am absolutely head over heels for you.  You say you’re nervous because you haven’t done this in a while; well, neither have I, it’s probably been close to ten years for me because I was so busy in college, and never got out much.  And the only experience I’ve had with a guy, was with my best friend before he left me after two days for the guy he was obviously truly in love with.  So, it’s ok to be nervous, because I’m nervous too.  I have no idea how far this is going, or how far you want it to go, or even how far I want it to go.  But what I do know, is that that isn’t something we have to think about right now.  It’s not something we need to get worried over, because we will open those doors as we get to them…”  Iwaizumi paused when he felt something wet seep through his shirt onto his skin.  Oikawa was shaking.

He slowly released his hold on Oikawa’s head to see he had tears slowly falling from his eyes.  Iwaizumi closed his eyes, placed his hands on the sides of Oikawa’s face and gently knocked their foreheads together.  “Now why are you crying, silly?”

Oikawa sniffed a little before he spoke.  “Iwa-chan is just so sweet to me!  I don’t deserve it.  You make me so happy, and I just want to make you happy too, but I don’t know how –!”  With that Oikawa began crying in earnest, tears falling from his eyes rapidly, and his breathing ranging from sobs to hiccups, to quiet little cries.  He was shaking his head and trying to pull away from Iwaizumi’s grasp. 

“Oikawa.  Hey, Oikawa look at me.  Look at me _please.”_ Iwaizumi looked on helplessly, as he held Oikawa’s face and tried to wipe away the cascade of tears with his thumbs.  Oikawa’s cries subsided a little bit as his eyes fluttered open for a second before closing with a sob.  “Hey, at least try to listen to me, ok?  Hey, baby listen, you make me so happy.  That’s something you never have to worry about, ok!”  Oikawa was still shaking in his hands, but it seemed like the bout was easing.  “Listen, the time I spend with you is the best time I have in my week!  I look forward to seeing you every time, so much so that some days I have a hard time focusing on work because I just can’t get you out of my head.  Other days I just get jealous of the people who get to see you every day, wishing I could be that lucky to see you so often!” Oikawa let out a harsh sob at that, and Iwaizumi realized he probably shouldn’t have said that.  Panicking, he spoke quickly.  “Not that I’m upset with how I get to see you now!  It’s just the more I get to spend time with you, the more I can’t stand being apart from you…  Oikawa, Oikawa please baby, stop crying alright?  Please?”

Oikawa finally shook himself free from Iwaizumi’s hands and buried his face into the others chest as he wrapped his long arms around his torso.  Iwaizumi quickly adjusted and placed his hands in Oikawa’s hair and stroked it softly. Oikawa’s shoulders were still shaking, and Iwaizumi could still feel the tears falling, but he could feel Oikawa’s body start to relax onto his lap.

After a while, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa trying to talk more that he actually heard it, so he bent over so he head was closer to Oikawa.  “What was that babe?”

Without warning Oikawa craned his neck and kissed Iwaizumi.  His lips were soft and warm, but salty from the tears.  The kiss was short, and Oikawa pulled away first to say, “I said thank you Iwaizumi.”  When Iwaizumi opened his eyes, he say Oikawa had a small, sad smile.  Iwaizumi smiled back, and quickly rolled the brunette over so his body was facing up and Iwaizumi could finally look in his eyes. 

“For you, I would do anything.”  Iwaizumi smiled down at the absolutely adorable man below him, with his head in his lap. 

“Anything?”  Oikawa asked with a smile that finally reached his eyes again.

“Yea, anything.”

“Then would you kiss me again?”

With that, Iwaizumi bent down to gently slot his lips against Oikawa’s.  The kiss was warm and soft, all lips and soft breaths.  Iwaizumi set out to wipe that salty taste clean off Oikawa’s lips.  _That taste doesn’t belong there._ Iwaizumi thought as he smiled into the kiss.  _Oikawa belongs in the category of sunshine and cherry blossom petals gracefully falling from the trees.  Not rain and overcast skies.  No, actually Oikawa didn’t belong to either of those categories because a person cannot be judged by only one facet of themselves.  Iwaizumi realized that how he had seen Oikawa today, weak, afraid, and slightly frayed at the seams, was just as much Oikawa as the Oikawa whose face looked like it might tear if he smiled any larger.  It’s not that they were two sides of the same coin, but rather a new part of Oikawa that Iwaizumi could grow to love. Love… was that really what Iwaizumi had thought?_

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were interrupted by Oikawa pulling away and studying his face.  Iwaizumi wished he had a camera right then, because Oikawa looked absolutely ethereal.  His face was still pink from the crying, and his eyes still had a shine to them that made them even more beautiful – if that was even possible – and his hair was all askew, fanning out across his forehead uncontrolled.

Iwaizumi slowly carded his fingers through the top part of Oikawa’s hair, marveling again at how soft it was.  “You know you’re beautiful right?”  Iwaizumi whispered.  Then he chuckled to himself.  “I was a lost cause the moment I laid eyes on you, you know that right?  Even though I was appalled at how jacked up your knee was, I couldn’t stop thinking, ‘He has got to be one of the most beautiful men I have ever laid eyes on.’  And I tried so hard to keep myself from acting unprofessional, but the way you would look at me with those deep brown eyes, you were really testing my patience.  And then, and then, what was it you called me again?”

Oikawa’s face had been overcome with a blush so bright, it might as well have glowed.  “I said your body was perfectly chiseled by some greater power to drive both women and men crazy with sexual desire.”  He muttered it before hiding his face in Iwaizumi’s thigh.

“That’s right!  That’s exactly what it was!”  Iwaizumi began laughing lightly, before he felt Oikawa pinching his thigh painfully.  “Ouch! Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I’ll stop laughing.  It’s just that you saying that completely shocked me!  In a good way of course, but then you even tried to sneak out!”  Iwaizumi couldn’t contain himself and he began laughing again, causing Oikawa to sit up and shoot his best pout at Iwaizumi.  However, Iwaizumi would not be swayed, he leaned in quickly and kissed the protruding lip, which just made Oikawa lean back further with a smile on his face.

“There it is.  I’ve been waiting for that smile.”  Iwaizumi gently traced his thumb along the graceful curve of the smile that finally made its way to sparkle in Oikawa’s eyes.  It’s not that those smiles from Oikawa were rare, but they tended to be fleeting, but they were so beautiful, so full of raw emotion that just perfectly displayed the true Oikawa; without all of the fake smiles to cover up hidden wounds, or coy laughs that hid insecurities.  It easily was one of Iwaizumi’s favorites of Oikawa’s smiles, much like the one he would get when Iwaizumi would ask him about space, or when he was about to burst out laughing.  _Yea, those are the best smiles._ When Oikawa leaned his head further in to Iwaizumi’s hand, Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together, and said “I am unable to tell you exactly how happy I am to have even met you Oikawa Tooru, so please don’t ever think that you have to _do_ anything to make me happy, ok?”

Oikawa simply placed his hand over Iwaiuzmi’s and nodded, and that was all Iwaizumi needed, before he leaned in and kissed him once more.

_Maybe love was the right word to describe how Iwaizumi felt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!! i hope this chapter serves its purpose of showing the development of their relationship over the few months! the next few chapters will start picking up even more in their relationship! Also please forgive me if the angst is awkward or anything! i have never written angst before and i have no idea why it came to mind here, but i liked how it turned out so i decided to keep it :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another update?? MAGICAL. Also another time skip of a month consisting of them going on dates when they could work with their schedule. But somethings are about to change.

Iwaizumi wonders how he never noticed how lonely he really was before Oikawa came around.  It’s weird, looking back, he could never think of a time when he thought, “Wow, I am lonely.”  But since Oikawa came along, it’s really shown him how much of a recluse he was.  Being with Oikawa was like finding an oasis in a desert when you didn’t know you were dying of thirst.  Oikawa’s rambunctious spirit was like the spark that started a wildfire in Iwaizumi.  But just like he hadn’t realized he was lonely, he couldn’t see the change Oikawa was bringing out of him.  At least, not until people started making comments like, “You sure are smiling a lot today Iwaizumi.” or, “Oh, you made it!  That’s great, I haven’t seen you out and about in a while!”

It was like that space-obsessed nerd was slowly peeling back layers Iwaizumi had subconsciously built around himself, and he had no idea it was even going on because Oikawa was so gentle with it.  Iwaizumi often thinks back to that day in the library where Oikawa had broken down and forcibly torn down one of his own walls for Iwaizumi.  He wouldn’t say he blames himself for it, but he does worry about how he’s not as gentle as Oikawa with the people around him.  Oikawa, himself, calls him a brute at least twice when they have their therapy sessions.  But more than that, he’s worried he won’t be able to find the balance of softness and strength that Oikawa needs.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oikawa groans as sunlight pours through the open sunroof and tries to melt his eyes behind his closed eyelids.  Grumbling to himself, he wipes the sleep from his eyes and stretches out along the padded flooring where he works with customers.  Realizing he fell asleep there, he quickly looks around to see all of his equipment still set up.  As he was getting up to put it all away, his phone chimes.  He finished cleaning his lenses, setting all his scopes back on their respective wall mounts, and storing all his charts back in his desk, before he moves to check his phone. 

**Iwa-chan:** Hey Captain Planet, we still doing a therapy session today?

Oikawa cursed himself for forgetting, not bothering to respond, he dropped his phone and ran to his room.  He quickly got ready, not caring much how he looked, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

Oikawa loved having Iwaizumi close, but it was annoying that Iwaizumi’s gym was _just_ far enough away that by the time he got there he was a sweaty mess from running.  Thankfully it never seemed to bother Iwaizumi, who usually just laughed as Oikawa burst through the doors.  It’s not that Iwaizumi didn’t laugh often, but when he would laugh at something Oikawa said or did, it just seemed brighter.  So of course, Oikawa would always try to bring out that laugh. 

“Look who decided to show up!”  Iwaizumi chuckled as he walked over to Oikawa.  Oikawa simply smiled as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands and wrapped them around his waist before he leaned in to kiss him.

“I missed you too Iwa-chan!”

“Are you ever going to give up that nickname?”  Iwaizumi huffed, before giving Oikawa a hug. 

“Nah, I like it too much.”  Oikawa pipped as Iwaizumi lead him into the main room. 

Oikawa would say therapy wasn’t too bad, if it didn’t cause so much sexual tension between them.  They hadn’t actually had sex yet, which was probably making it worse, but with their schedules conflicting so much, just being together seemed to be enough…  Except for when Iwaizumi was rubbing his oiled hands all over Oikawa’s legs, working all of the knots out.  Sometimes Oikawa worried that the way little moans would get out when Iwaizumi would knead just the right place might come out a little too erotic, but so far Iwaizumi hadn’t said anything about it.  However, more than once they would leave the table blushing furiously. 

Today, Iwaizumi had Oikawa working with resistance bands, the stairs, and the side-step squat things he hated so much.  Iwaizumi knew Oikawa hated that exercise and yet he still tortured him with it!  Claiming it was perfect for Oikawa knees.  Of all the nerve.  Oikawa remained very vocal about how much he hated it throughout the whole thing.  Of course, this just caused Iwaizumi to nag him more about it.

“Oikawa, I told you, get lower!”  Iwaizumi called from his computer chair.

“Iwa-chan, if I go any lower, my butt is going to touch the ground!”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”  Iwaizumi stood from his chair and walked so he was standing in front of Oikawa.  Then he turned around so his back was facing Oikawa and squatted.  His legs weren’t even at a ninety-degree angle.  “This is where you are.”  Then he dropped into a lower squat.  Oikawa about choked.  “This is where you need to be.”  Internally, Oikawa was praising those higher powers, as Iwaizumi’s slacks, the ones he always wore on the job, stretched around Iwaizumi’s flexed ass and thighs.  If Oikawa was being honest, he was surprised those pants didn’t rip against the force of keeping all of Iwaizumi in.  In that moment Oikawa couldn’t tell which head all of the blood rushed to, but it rushed somewhere and it wasn’t his legs.  His legs gave, and he fell to the floor with a plop. 

Iwaizumi whipped around at the sound, a worried look on his face.  “Are you ok?”  He reached Oikawa in one stride and kneeled by him.

“I-I uh.  I’m fine.”  Oikawa finally managed to get out, but was unable to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Why did you fall?”  Iwaizumi’s face was etched with worry as he looked down at Oikawa’s knee.

“Well I told you if I went down any further, my butt would hit the ground!”  Oikawa finally found his voice, and tried to cover how turned on he had just been.

The worry faded from Iwaizumi’s eyes as it turned into a glare.  He stood and walked back to his desk.  “Get up and do two more laps.  And if I have to remind you to be low again, you just might regret it.”  _Will I get another show like what just happened?_ Oikawa shook his head and stood up before Iwaizumi followed through with his threat.

The rest of the session went on without any hitch, though Oikawa couldn’t decide if that was what he wanted or not.  Glancing outside, he noticed some dark storm clouds had gathered and were threatening to spill over.  At least that meant he wouldn’t have to work tonight and could spend the night in with Iwaizumi.

“Hey stop spacing out.”  Iwaizumi’s voice broke his thoughts.  “I said you should go take a shower so we can watch a movie or something.”  Oikawa simply nodded before padding off to the showers.

Apparently, in the short time he had taken to shower, the heavens decided to open up, and release a delouse on the small downtown area.  Oikawa noticed this as he scampered out of the shower with nothing but a towel tied around his hips because he had left his bag in the main area.  For not being a religious person, he sure was praying often, only this time it was that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be in the main room where his bag was.  Unfortunately, the deities were not looking on him with favor in this moment, because sitting at his little desk area in the center of the room, looking at his computer, was Iwaizumi.   _Am I being punished for checking out Iwa-chan?_   Just beyond Iwaizumi on the other side of the room with the work out tables was Oikawa’s bag.  A few of the sections of lights had been turned off; so the room was fairly dark, but Oikawa still couldn’t see a clean way to get to his bag without the threat of Iwaizumi seeing him.  It’s not that Oikawa was ashamed of his body or anything, it just seemed that after what happened earlier, he didn’t need another reason to make Iwaizumi think something was off with him.

 In hindsight, Oikawa could have just asked Iwaizumi to bring the bag to him, but in the moment that idea was in another galaxy.  Quickly scurrying so he was a few feet behind Iwaizumi, he could see he was clearly focused on whatever he was working on on his computer.  Thinking this was his moment, Oikawa began skulking through the shadows past Iwaizumi to get to his bag.  Lightning flashed, with thunder following close behind.  Barely breathing he made it to his bag.  Then he began his trip back to the shower, because putting the clothes on right there ran too much of a risk of making noise and Iwaizumi looking up.

“Oikawa what on earth are you doing?”  If Oikawa had the ability, he would have jumped out of his skin.  Instead, he clutched the towel, and pulled the bag against his chest to cover himself.  “Why are you only wearing a – oh….”  Shaking his head and laughing, Iwaizumi laid his head on the desk.  He said something Oikawa couldn’t hear.

“Iwa-chan, if you’re going to make fun of me, at least say it so I can hear you!”  Oikawa whined, still clutching the bag, like it was a lifejacket in an ocean.

Picking his head up, Iwaizumi graced Oikawa with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  “I said, you are adorable.”

“If you’re going to make fun of me at least do it properly!”  Oikawa squeaked.

“Idiot, if I was going to make fun of you, I would have said you were a ridiculous loser!”  Iwaizumi was trying to hold back laughing.  Thunder cracked.  “Speaking of you being ridiculous. What caused you to be so late, that you burst through the door sweating so much?”

“I fell asleep on my show floor, with my alarm in the other room.  I only woke up because the sun shone through the – “ Oikawa froze.  His head whipped around to look out the windows.  Rain was thrashing against the glass, like it had been for the last twenty minutes. 

“Oikawa what’s wrong?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”  Iwaizumi had stood up and walked over to Oikawa.

His head screwed around to look at Iwaizumi with huge eyes.  “I left my sunroof open.” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

               Oikawa just finished lugging his second duffle bag up into Iwaizumi’s loft when he finally gave it a good look.  It was a small single room, comprised of a bed, table, dresser, a small kitchen with a fridge oven and sink with a few cabinets.  The main light source was the streetlight that glowed through the windows looking over the alley behind the gym.  His investigation was cut short by Iwaizumi calling him from downstairs.

               “Hey Oikawa, do you want to proof read this message before I print it out?”  Iwaizumi had typed up a sign for Oikawa to put on his door so people would know he would be closed for the next few days due to flooding. 

               “Yea, I’ll be down in a minute.”  Oikawa plodded heavily down the stairs that lead to the main room of Iwaizumi’s gym.  Coming up to stand behind his boyfriend, Oikawa rubbed at his still raw eyes.  As he gazed at the screen, he felt Iwa’s hand come up to grab his arm.  He let himself be pulled around to sit on Iwaizumi’s lap, as the other wrapped his arms around him.  Oikawa felt a fresh wave of tears start burning at the back of his eyes, but he tried to blink them away.  “It’s perfect, thank you Iwaizumi.”  Oikawa let himself sink further against Iwaizumi’s broad chest.

               “Do you need anything else?”  Iwaizumi’s deep voice reverberated through Iwaizumi’s back to Oikawa’s chest.

               “No.”  Oikawa sighed.  “You’ve helped more than enough already.”  With that, he turned around to fully face the man under him.  As he knocked their foreheads together, a single tear slipped out, and ran between their faces.  Iwaizumi leaned back just enough to pull Oikawa’s head down against his shoulder, and held him here with a tight embrace.

               “Why don’t we head upstairs then, babe?”

               “Are you sure you’re ok with me staying here while my place dries out?”

“Of course.  I have no problem with it at all.”  With that, Iwaizumi stood, still holding Oikawa around his waist.  Oikawa yelped, and quickly latched onto Iwaizumi for support.  Iwaizumi just chuckled and shifted his hands to under Oikawa’s thighs to support his weight.  Effortlessly, Iwaizumi carried them up the stairs to his small loft where he dumped Oikawa on the bed.  Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi padded around his room to where Oikawa had dumped all of his junk, and sorting through the stuff.  He pulled out some pajamas.  He then threw them at Oikawa, and they landed on him with a fwump.  He picked the alien ones.  But Oikawa was more interested in what Iwaizumi was doing than on changing is own clothes. 

               Iwaizumi had shuffled back over to his dresser and was pulling out his own clothes.  Oikawa’s eyes were glued to him as the man began lazily taking off his shirt.  As the shirt rode up, Oikawa was given a front row seat to see the thick muscles rippling below his tan skin; the yellow light from outside cast stark shadows on the frame of his body.  Oikawa wanted nothing more than to stand up and run his hands all over his skin, but he felt glued to the bed.  Instead he propped himself up on his elbows to see better.

               Now free from the shirt, Iwaizumi’s hands moved to undo his belt.  Oikawa refrained from making any noise, scared to ruin the scene.  Oikawa watched the belt loosen its hold on his hips, but then Iwaizumi froze.  Then Iwaizumi bent _in half._   Oikawa about choked when Iwaizumi looked through his thighs to make eye contact with Oikawa.  For the nth time that night Oikawa was sending up a prayer of thanks to the higher power that chiseled Iwaizumi, because _damn_ did his ass look good from this angle.  Well it looked good from any angle, but this one was just... _damn_.  Apparently the point of becoming a pretzel was to untie his shoes before taking off his pants.  _Show-off._  

               Finally, Iwaizumi returned his attention to taking off his pants.  He was definitely enjoying making a show of himself.  Oikawa heard the tell-tale zipper, next thing he knew, the offending article of clothing was on the floor.  Oikawa was speechless.  It wasn’t the first time he had seen Iwaizumi like this, but something about this time, knowing this show was just for him, made it so much better.  He thought he had a nice butt, but Iwaizumi’s was on a whole other level.  And it wasn’t just his ass, but his legs were something else entirely.  Oikawa was really beginning to think he _was_ sculpted by a higher power.  Oikawa could never get enough of looking at Iwaizumi.  Glancing back at his audience, Iwaizumi must have seen something he didn’t like, because he pouted and finally turned around.   Now that meant Oikawa lost his view of Iwaizumi’s backside, but he wasn’t prepared for the full frontal view he was given.  It was strange, it was like he was seeing Iwaizumi again for the first time all over again.  Iwaizumi visibly shivered under Oikawa’s stare, and Oikawa admired the way the muscles rippled.

               Iwaizumi took a step towards Oikawa, and it was his turn to shiver. 

_Iwaizumi had a very intent look in his eye._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha SEXUAL TENSION! anyways, thank you as always for reading! I REALLY appreciate the kudos and comments yall leave. it really makes my day so please keep leaving them! also if anyone is interested my tumblr is http://the-idealess-blogger.tumblr.com/ stop by and send me a message!


	8. Sinnamon Rolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS????? A SECOND CHAPTER UPDATE WHAAAAAAT!! anyways, sorry I'm such a spastic writer ;-; BUT have some smut! that really all this chapter is, so if that isn't your thing then just skip this chapter, you wont miss anything crucial to the story :) also please note I changed the rating of the fic because this chapter will be so smut intensive.

Iwaizumi strode back to the bed.  The mattress whined as his knees dug into it around Oikawa.  Oikawa watched him with fraying anticipation, expecting Iwaizumi to say something.  Instead, Iwaizumi leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, his big hands on either side of Oikawa’s face.  His thumbs were rubbing soft circles on his cheeks and his fingers were tickling his hair.  Oikawa would have loved to touch Iwaizumi in return, but his weight still rested heavily on his arms.  Iwaizumi pulled away just enough for their lips to separate.  Oikawa opened his eyes.  What Oikawa saw caused his blood to pool in a very discernable head this time.  Iwaizumi’s pupils were blown wide, and his cheeks were dusted with such a pretty pink.  But it was his smile that did Oikawa in.  Iwaizumi could bring world peace with that smile, but for Oikawa, it told of what was about to happen.  Iwaizumi shifted and began peppering kisses over both of Oikawa’s cheeks.  It mostly just tickled and make Oikawa want to laugh, but as Iwaizumi pulled away, Oikawa realized he couldn’t feel the tear tracks that used to run down his face.  Oikawa smiled brightly at that, and he felt Iwaizumi’s fingers interlocking with his on the bed.

With that, Iwaizumi leaned in and left hot kisses all over Oikawa’s jaw, and then open mouth kisses on his neck. 

“Ah- Iwa, are you sure this is ok?”  Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi got lower on his neck.  He briefly wonders if he brought a hoodie or scarf in case Iwaizumi left any marks.

“Mm” was Oikawa’s only response as Iwaizumi gave a particularly hard suck at the base of his neck.  _That will definitely leave a mark._ Oikawa sighed when Iwaizumi released the spot, running his tongue flat over it.  Oikawa went lightheaded when Iwaizumi looked up, eyes low, lips red and wet.  “You’re wearing too much clothing.” 

Oikawa fell back onto the bed, and his hips gave a twitch.  His length lay heavy against his pelvis, and his boxers were starting to feel gross.  He tried to wiggle his hands free to quickly remove the guilty articles, but Iwaizumi held fast.

Iwaizumi shot him a look, and he stilled.  Releasing one hand, Iwaizumi brought it in front of Oikawa’s face and said, “Stay.”  With that he let go with the other hand and laid them on his thighs.  Oikawa groaned as he looked at the man straddling his legs in only his boxers.  Boxers which were straining to keep Iwaizumi in.  Why did Iwaizumi even wear clothes when they all looked like they might break trying to stay on him.  Not that Oikawa was complaining.  Without thinking, Oikawa ran his hands up to Iwaizumi’s thighs, marveling at how warm and soft the skin was.  But then his hands got lightly slapped, and Oikawa scowled at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi chuckled and leaned in to kiss Oikawa again.  Oikawa’s hands naturally drifted to run up Iwaizumi’s torso.  His fingers following the dips and rises of Iwaizumi’s bunched up abs.  His hands flattened out against the warm skin, before they were plucked off and held back onto the bed.

“Why can’t I touch you Iwa-chan?”  Oikawa pouted.

“Because,” _kiss,_ “this is,” _kiss,_ “all about,” _kiss,_ “you.”  Iwaizumi said as his gave little kisses around Oikawa’s face, ending on his nose.

“Ok, but I WANT to touch you.” 

“Just stay put for a little, ok?”

Oikawa scoffed, but finally gave a little nod.  Iwaizumi released his hands and put is on Oikawa’s waist.  Slowly, he began pushing up Oikawa’s t-shirt, fingers tickling his skin.  Oikawa tried to lean into the touch, but as soon as he did, it was gone.

“Who knew you were such a tease Iwa-chan!”  Oikawa whined under him.

“It would really be a tease if I left you like this.”  Iwaizumi threatened.  But, with one look at how hard he was, Oikawa knew it was and empty threat.  “Now stop making this so difficult and just lay there.”

Oikawa hummed but did as he was told.  Finally, Iwaizumi’s hands returned, but this time they stayed more solidly against his skin.  The shirt was about half way off when Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss the revealed skin.  Oikawa couldn’t help but push against him as his tongue dipped into his navel.  Oikawa hissed as Iwaizumi began nipping every so often.  “Iwa.  Iwa, that tickles.”

Iwaizumi hummed, and leaned up to pull the shirt the rest of the way off.  Glad to finally have it off, Oikawa smiled.  The sheets were soft against his back as he marveled at the sensation of Iwaizumi running his hands all over his milky skin.  Iwaizumi resumed his exploration of Oikawa’s chest.  He latched onto his collarbone and sucked another mark there.  The sting made Oikawa hiss, but just at that moment, Iwaizumi’s length bumped into his own.  The friction sent little sparks to his head.  Iwaizumi’s hum reverberated through Oikawa’s chest, and he found himself pushing his hips up to try to meet Iwaizumi again.  A spot on his waist got cold as Iwaizumi moved his hand to push down on Oikawa’s hips, keeping them from rutting against him.  Iwaizumi kept lavishing Oikawa’s chest with attention, rubbing over his nipples every once in a while.  Oikawa tried to keep his breathing steady, but Iwaizumi began rubbing little circles on his hip.

Once Iwaizumi finally began moving back towards Oikawa’s sweat pants, Oikawa let out a sigh of relief.  Iwaizumi moved off of Oikawa’s legs, and sat in between them so that his thighs were flush against the inside of Oikawa’s.  Oikawa basked in the way the heat radiated between them, warming him even more.  Iwaizumi ripped his sweat pants off by his feet, leaving his boxers hanging on precariously.  He shivered as the cooler air hit his legs.  The tent in his boxers was very prevalent, and highlighted by the growing wet spot around his head.  Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to eat Oikawa alive.  He was staring at his dick, but instead moved to pick up one of Oikawa’s legs to prop it up.  Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi began sucking and nipping his way up his calf to his thigh.  His eyes fluttered closed.

“Iwaaaa stop teasing me!”  Oikawa whined as the other made a mark that wouldn’t go away for weeks.  Oikawa tried to use his leg to push Iwaizumi closer to his hips.  He was so hard it was beginning to hurt.

“Is there something you want me to do Oikawa?”  Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s eyes.

“Oh my god, _yes_!”  Oikawa wrapped his legs around his partners back.  “Yes, I want you to stop teasing me and get on with it!”  Iwaizumi leaned over Oikawa, putting their faces only a few inches apart.  As Oikawa pulled him down into a heated kiss, Iwaizumi began palming Oikawa through his boxers.  Oikawa loved the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hair, soft and thick between his fingers, and his hand rough and firm on his dick.  Breathing heavily through his nose, Oikawa began rocking against Iwaizumi’s hand, allowing Iwaizumi to eat away his moans.

When Iwaizumi finally broke the kiss, he leaned back and pulled Oikawa’s boxers all the way off.  But when he tried to touch Oikawa again, Oikawa pushed him off.  He sat up, almost head butting Iwaizumi, leaned over and yanked Iwaizumi’s boxers down to his knees, and took as much of him in his mouth as he could.

“Wow, Oikawa!  Hey slow down!”  Oikawa felt Iwaizumi trying to pull him off, so he slid off with a wet _pop._ Then he gave Iwaizumi his best eyes, as he looked at him through his lashes and bangs, trying to look innocent.  Iwaizumi just groaned and placed his hands in Oikawa’s hair.  Oikawa took that as an ok, and moved back to licking up and shaft before blowing on it.  Iwaizumi’s hips twitched, and his cock hit Oikawa’s cheek.  Smirking at Iwaizumi again, he slowly began taking him back in his mouth.  Relaxing his jaw as much as he could and breathing through his nose, he slowly began bobbing his head.  Above him Iwaizumi was a mess, his hands would tighten in Oikawa’s hair when he would do something he liked, and he wasn’t trying to hold back any of his sounds.

“Ah, Oikawa.  Hah, hah, _shit._ ”  Oikawa tried to palm himself too, but Iwaizumi’s hips were beginning to move erratically and he needed to keep both hands on his hips to still him.

“Ah, Oik- I’m close- ah close.”  Iwaizumi warned above him.  Oikawa gave a few more bobs before he felt Iwaizumi’s hands tighten almost painfully in his hair.  Then hot liquid was being shot down his throat.  He tried to keep it all in his mouth, but had to pull back to keep from choking, so some ran down his chin.  Next thing he knew, the hands loosened and were petting his hair softly.  Looking up, he saw Iwaizumi looking at him.  The cum was wiped from his chin before he got pushed back onto the bed.

“This was supposed to be about you, not me.”  Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s hip, running his fingers through the hair at the base of Oikawa’s throbbing dick.

“And I wanted to do that.”  With that Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a few strokes before he took him in his mouth.  Oikawa gasped as the heat engulfed him.  Then it was gone, and Iwaizumi was peppering kisses all over his length.

“Iwaizumi, I swear if you start teasing me again, I’ll just get myself off.”  Oikawa growled.

“I think I might like to see that.”  Came Iwaizumi’s muffled response.  But when Oikawa went to reach for his dick, Iwaizumi sucked hard on the underside of his head.  His back arched off the bed and Iwaizumi’s mouth returned around him.  Still oversensitive, Oikawa didn’t last too long, and was quickly reduced to a moaning mess.

“Cl-close, I-I’m close Iwa.  Oh _fuck_ Iwaizumi.”  With that Oikawa’s whole body tightened as he released into Iwaizumi’s waiting mouth.   His toes uncurled and he sunk against the bed.  He felt Iwaizumi pulling him against his chest and he leaned over to kiss him, not caring he could still taste himself on his partner’s tongue. 

Oikawa realized he should feel tired, but since they were just getting into the time when he was usually awake, he was hit with a fresh wave of energy.  “When is round two?”

Iwaizumi laughed next to him.  “Let me go start a pot of coffee.  It’s going to be a long night isn’t it?”  As he got up to walk to his coffee maker, Oikawa gave his butt a little smack.  He greatly enjoyed the look Iwaizumi shot him over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

               Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi’s head breached the first ring of muscle.  Oikawa was laying on his side with one of his legs slung over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  One of his hands was on Oikawa’s thigh, and the other was trapped in Oikawa’s grasp. 

Oikawa could tell his mouth was hanging open, but he didn’t care.  The way Iwaizumi was stretching him open was setting his insides on fire.  It was all amazing… but Iwaizumi was going so slow, insisting he didn’t want to hurt Oikawa. 

               “Iwaizumi MOVE.”  Oikawa groaned.  Pushing back on Iwaizumi, he felt him slip in a little further, dragging out a sigh from the other. 

               “I am not going to break.”

               That seemed to do it in for Iwaizumi because his hips snapped forward and then he was buried to the hilt in Oikawa ass.  Their moans mixed together, and Oikawa slipped into a string of, “yes,” “Iwa-chan,” and “feels so good.”  Iwaizumi started giving strong but deep thrusts, milking the moans out of Oikawa.  Then one thrust hit Oikawa’s prostate, making his toes curl, and his leg tighten around Iwaizumi.  But then he stopped moving.  Oikawa gasped as he pulled out so that only the head was still in him.

               “Iwa, what are you doing?”  Oikawa whined, looking personally offended.  The Iwaizumi began giving slow, shallow thrusts.  Iwaizumi looked like if he wasn’t so turned on, he would be laughing.

               “Oikawa, what is my name?”  Iwaizumi’s voice sounded too controlled.  He punctuated his words with his thrusts.

               “A-ah its- its Iwa-chan.  Iwa, please, please More!”  Oikawa whined and writhed beneath Iwaizumi.

               “No.  Oikawa what is my name?”  Iwaizumi’s thrusts grew shallower but still timed with his words.  He gave a harder one with “name.”

               “I-It’s Iwaizumi!  Come one baby, _please_.”  Oikawa was growing restless; his mind was so fogged he could barely think straight.  All he wanted was for Iwaizumi to start pounding into him again.

               Iwaizumi froze, and Oikawa wanted to scream. 

               “Oikawa.  What is my _name?”_  Iwaizumi’s voice cracked, but his eyes still looked solid.  He was definitely teasing Oikawa again, and Oikawa would have none of that.  But then it hit him.

               “Ha-Hajime.”  Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi began sinking back in him fully.  “H-Hajime, give it to me _please,_ please, I’m so close baby.”

               Iwaizumi jerked his hips back before slamming into Oikawa full force, hitting his prostate head on, leaving Oikawa screaming.

               The table creaked under them.

 

* * *

 

               Oikawa couldn’t even see out of the window anymore, it was so fogged over from his heavy breathing.  Not that he cared.  But it was cold to the touch, which was a nice contrast to how hot he was.  But it was a good kind of hot.  Iwaizumi had one hand in his hair, and the other around his dick, as he drove them through their overstimulation.

 

* * *

 

               The two of them finally collapsed on the bed after Iwaizumi finished toweling them off and getting them back in clean boxers.  Neither of them could feel their legs, and their heads were still foggy with the aftershock of what they had just done.  Oikawa wiggled himself up against Iwaizumi and draped and arm and a leg over him.  Just as he was falling asleep, he felt Iwaizumi wrap his arm around him, and shift his head so his face was in his hair.

               “I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

               _Oikawa smiled as he drifted off to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gunna leave now. thank you for reading like and comment! Sky out! ps next chapter should be back to fluffy and maybe some domesticity.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEY OK, so I know that this chapter didn't have much to it buuuuut it will get better I promise! Also I am pretty terrible about consistently updating, but since I think this is going to have multiple chapters, imma try to get them out pretty close together.  
> yea so that's that, thank you so much for reading!! :*


End file.
